


passed down like folk songs

by blazeofglory



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Hot Boys Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: As Carl's memories slowly come back, he remembers something important.
Relationships: Carl/Cormac "Mac" Darkstout
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	passed down like folk songs

**Author's Note:**

> title from "seven" by Taylor Swift. honorable mention to the lyrics "and though I can't recall your face / I still got love for you."

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you,” Carl says, grinning wide as he sits down next to Mac on the couch, and Mac immediately finds himself grinning back—he can’t help it, Carl’s smile is too infectious. Carl is always a good looking guy, but _fuck_ , when he smiles, his whole face lights up. There’s something about his sharp jaw and his dimples and the way his eyes crinkle at the corners—Mac loves it. 

“What’s up?” Mac asks.

“I remembered something new.” 

Just like every time Carl says this, Mac’s heart skips a beat. Carl’s memory has been coming back in a slow trickle—a couple times a week, he calls Mac to tell him what he remembers. Carl always sounds so _relieved_ , so pleased to have gotten a piece of himself back, and Mac is always fucking glad to be there for his friend. Carl has always been there for him, through so much shit over the years, and he’s determined to be there for Carl through all of this. 

And Mac hopes. He always hopes that Carl will remember more. It feels _selfish_ , but it’s not just for his own benefit—he wants this for _Carl_. But he wants it for himself too. 

“What is it?” Mac asks tentatively, daring to let himself hope.

Carl reaches over, his hand moving over the cushion between them to grab Mac’s hand. Their fingers curl together easily. 

Carl is still smiling. 

“I remember kissing you,” Carl says softly, and Mac tightens his grip on Carl’s hand as relief and exhilaration flow through him simultaneously. He lets out a deep breath, instantly overwhelmed with emotion, and Carl keeps holding his hand tight. 

“Fuck,” Mac says softly. “Shit, dude, I’m so glad you remembered.” He hesitates for a second, then adds, “How much _do_ you remember?” 

Carl bites his lip as he thinks it over, and Mac can only stare. It’s been so long since they last kissed, he’s missed it so much. They were supposed to have one last summer together to just _chill_ and go to the beach and kiss all the time—but now it’s been a couple of months and they haven’t kissed since that fateful night that Carl disappeared. They didn’t get to enjoy that last summer before Carl left for school—and now Mac only gets to see him on the weekends he comes home to visit. 

It’s been hard, with Carl so far away, only with Mavrus… Mac knows Mavrus isn’t taking care of Carl the way he needs—the way he _deserves_ —and he can’t really fault Mavrus for that, but _fuck_ , Mac wishes he was the one living with Carl right now. He doesn’t even wish this selfishly—he’s just been so _worried_ about Carl.

“I remember making out a lot,” Carl finally replies, his smile softer now, just one dimple showing. He’s so _cute_. “I remember you cooking me dinner.” 

“You even ate dessert for me,” Mac says, voice reverent.

“I think I’m gonna be okay,” Carl says quietly. He’s been so _solid_ , even through all of this; Mac has wondered if Carl was nervous about the memories never coming back, but Carl has seemed calm about it. For the first few days after they got him back, he was just _dazed_. But Mac realizes now that Carl really has been worried—he looks like a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders. 

Mac squeezes his hand again. “Yeah, man. You’re gonna be perfect. It’s all coming back.” 

Carl ducks his head, nodding, and when he looks back up, his eyes drop to Mac’s lips. 

It’s been so long since Mac was on the receiving end of this look, he almost forgot the way it makes his heart race. 

“Can we kiss again?” Carl asks, and Mac is nodding before he’s even done talking. 

“Please, yeah.” 

Carl shifts closer, cupping Mac’s cheek with his free hand—and his hand is shaking, just a little, though he’s always had the steadiest hands of anyone Mac’s ever known. Mac covers Carl’s hand with his own, and then Carl leans in and they both close their eyes, and Carl’s lips meet Mac’s in the sweetest kiss he’s ever had in his life. Mac makes a soft noise, overwhelmed, and presses closer—Carl just _kisses_ him, soft and steady and perfect. The same way he always kisses. 

Mac thinks they might both be crying, but he doesn’t want to stop kissing Carl to find out.

After a long moment, Carl pulls back, leaning his forehead against Mac’s, and they both just breathe together. 

“I could tell there was something I was missing,” Carl says softly. “Something big. Something important to you.” 

Mac sniffles a little, but doesn’t bother to wipe away the tears. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t want to put any pressure on you to remember stuff, I know it’s all coming back randomly.” 

Carl kisses him again, soft and sweet, and then Mac opens his eyes as he feels Carl’s hands on his face, gently wiping away the tears. He reaches up too, wiping away the tears on Carl’s cheeks, and they smile softly at each other. 

“You didn’t pressure me,” Carl replies. He covers Mac’s hands with his own, gently tugging them down into his lap, their tear-damp fingers tangled together. “You’ve been great, through all of this. You’ve been my rock.” 

“Dude, you’re _my_ rock.” 

Carl laughs softly, and his eyes crinkle, and his dimples show, and Mac just grins. 

“I guess that’s why we work so well together.” 

“We hadn’t been dating all that long before the summer,” Mac explains, eager to tell Carl now that he at least remembers _some_ of it. “It was just a few months. But we—I mean—you remember some of high school, right? We were best friends from day one.” 

Carl’s grin widens. “Yeah, I remember that.” 

Mac hesitates for a second, then asks, “Do you want me to tell you more? Or do you want to wait for it to come back on its own?” 

“Hmm,” Carl murmurs as he thinks. He pulls away, and Mac is worried for a second that he said the wrong thing, but Carl is just adjusting—he shifts so he’s laying down on the couch, with his head in Mac’s lap. Carl looks up at Mac with a fond expression. “We used to lay like this a lot, right?” 

Mac fights back more tears as he nods, starting to run his hand through Carl’s soft curls—he carefully avoids Carl’s horns, not wanting to be too forward. 

“I think I want to know more,” Carl finally answers. He closes his eyes and he looks so peaceful and _happy._ That’s all Mac’s wanted—for Carl to be okay and happy—and it’s such a fucking _relief_ to have this easy physicality and affection back. He didn’t even know how much he missed it until now. 

“Well,” Mac starts. “You asked me out first, but I didn’t realize you meant it as a _date_ until I showed up and realized none of the other guys were coming.” 

Carl laughs, soft and sweet and bright—and he’s okay. Everything is gonna be okay. 


End file.
